The Only Person Who Can Scare Edward Cullen
by LittleMissCullen21
Summary: Bella deciedes to get Edward back for all those times he has scared her!


_**~* This story has been partially re-written and edited 29.8.10*~**_

* * *

_**HI! **_

_**OK, this is my first ever fan fiction... well I don't know if you would even call this a fan fiction , and I am not experienced at all so I understand if everybody hates it, well nobody will probably read it so yeah, well I don't even know what I'm saying! **_

_**Just the other night i thought of this story and I thought it was really funny , and I was wondering if anybody had written something like this, I am sure they have but I haven't read it yet so yeah I'm not copying anyone (intentionally and if I am, sorry! **_

_**OK anyway I'll stop rambling now and you can just read it... so yeah thanks for actually clicking on it!**_

**_And also, you might notice that I have heaps of lines on here, well please do not be alarmed, I have just become really attached to them, I love these lines they are so cool! (please note the sarcasm, I don't really love lines, I only like them)_**

* * *

One year after 'Breaking Dawn'...

Edward and I were lying in bed, enjoying the peace and quiet since Jacob took Nessie out of the house under my strict instructions to have her back by 11 the next morning. Edward does not know that I asked Jake to get Nessie out of the house but I have been thinking about this for a while now and thought that this was my only chance and I didn't want to do it with Nessie in the house and most likely Jacob as well.

I know Alice has most likely already seen what I plan on doing but I just hope she is as good as blocking her thoughts as she and Edward says she is. I am pretty sure Edward hasn't got a clue because if he had surely he would have said something, he can't keep secrets from me, he might think that I am a bad liar, but he is far far worse, sure if you didn't know him as well as I did than he is a fantastic liar, but I know all of his tricks and NOTHING gets past me!

So now here we are, lying in bed, far enough away so that Edward cannot hear any thoughts, I requested that we just lay here and relax, and he agreed just like I knew he would.

Now I just had to wait for just the right moment...

* * *

It has been 10 minutes, and I think it is quiet enough; all I can hear is some trees rustling and some birds flying around, so I figure that this is probably the best moment for my plan of attack! I know I can do this, I have been practising for quite some time and I am pretty confident that I can let my shield down whenever I want.

Oh. My. God! I am so excited; I can't wait to see what happens! I'm sure he's wondering why I've got a smile on my face right now, but I dont care. I'll have to do this soon otherwise I'm going to crack up laughing.

So, I got settled in "my spot" well, that's what Edward calls it anyway, so I had my face buried in the crook of his neck and my arms wrapped around his waist, I know that he is deep in thought and as close to sleep as a vampire can get, so I know that this is the time to do this. Careful not to make any sudden movements or noise I stop breathing, become still as a statue and concentrate on dropping my shield.

As fast as I can, I let my shield drop and as loud as I can think I mentally scream **"Boo!" **and Edward leaps off of the bed and lands on the floor, as I am doubled over in laughter, he gets up and tries to look unimpressed, but I can see the playfulness in his light golden eyes.

By now my shield has dropped and I am lying back against the pillows. Edward gets up from his spot on the floor and climbs onto our king sized bed. Once he is settled at the end of the bed beside my body, he stares at me for a few minutes, although they seem like hours, and I just can't stop laughing, and his staring at me is just making it worse! He keeps his eyes on mine and starts to crawl up my body, my laughter stops immediately and he shows me just how 'impressed' he really is and he says to me "That wasn't very nice" and I see the playfulness replaced with desire in his eyes that I am sure is what he can also see in my eyes "I think I may have to punish you", he gives me my favourite trademark smirk right before he crashes his warm soft lips to mine.

And let me just say, it was a long night.

The End...

_**Alright then, please review, I know it's probably going to be all bad reviews but oh well, I like reading comments! Thanks again for reading! You probably won't read anything else by me ever again so, C'ya! **_

_**~~(BTW, my friends told me that I should continue this story, but I'm not sure how, so If anyone thinks I should continue it and has any ideas please feel free to do whatever you do on this site to contact me, thank you**__**)~~**_

_**Thanks, LittleMissCullen...**_

**_Oh and please go and read my other stories:)_**

**_And don't forget to review!_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**


End file.
